zodiak_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aunt Ellen
Ellira, commonly known as Aunt Ellen, is a supporting character in LoliRock. She is a royal bodyguard from Ephedia who was tasked by the Queen to take care of Princess Iris (who was an infant at the time) before sending them to Earth for safety reasons. Shortly before that, and for some reason, Ellira was told to not tell anyone that she was an Ephedian; not even Iris. As a result, both Ellira and Iris ended up on Earth, and Ellira took her form as Aunt Ellen and posed herself as an adoptive mother of Iris. Appearance Physical On Earth, Aunt Ellen is a middle-aged, pear-shaped woman with pale skin full of freckles, short, ginger hair and olive green eyes. In her true Ephedian form, Ellen's name is Ellira, as she has shoulder-length scarlet red hair. Casual #1 Ellen wears a lime green shirt covered by a maroon bolero jacket, beige jeans and brown high-heels. She also wears a necklace with purple and orange beads, as well as purple earrings and a blue wristwatch on her left arm and a golden bracelet on the right. Casual #2 In her second casual outfit (throughout Season 1 to 2), she wears simply only a lilac, short sleeved buttoned shirt with gray-black jeans. Party dress In the episode "The Birthday", Ellen wears a violet dress with white flowers on it, as well as now wearing black and white bracelets on both of her hands. Bodyguard In Ellen's true persona, Ellira, she wears a typical Ephedian bodyguard outfit, such as a purple top, white loose pants, dark boots and possesses multicolored bracelets on both of her arms along with a white scarf. When in battle, she wears a mask and wields a whip as her weapon. Personality As Aunt Ellen, Ellira is a kind-hearted, loving and friendly woman who loves Iris very much. She tried to make a great effort into taking care of her for all these years and making her the person she is now. Ellen loves gardening, and was once seen planting one of her flowers outside of the house. As Ellira, she is a bold, strong and obedient guard who honored the rulers. History Pre-Series 15 years before the events of LoliRock, Ellira was a determined guard who, along with the other guards, took care of the Castle and made sure that things were all perfect. However, Gramorr was about to attack the Castle, Ellira tried to join in along with the other guards, but the Queen stopped her and gave the infant Iris to her so Gramorr wouldn't find her. She then tells Ellira that she should never tell anyone that she is Ephedian, and not even Iris, who is an Ephedian herself. The Queen later transports both Ellira and the infant Iris to Earth, where she rents a house and takes the form of a human woman named Aunt Ellen. Season 1 In the very first season of the series, Aunt Ellen seemed to be a human who adopted baby Iris and raised her as a caring, loving girl. She knew that Iris was playing in her band along with Talia and Auriana, but didn't dare to ask. Season 2 As of Season 2, Ellen's secret is finally revealed to be Ellira, although she was violating what the Queen has said to her a long time ago, but joined in the battle of good and evil anyways because she wanted to. At the season finale, "Crowning Glory, Part II", the Queen thanks Ellira for taking care of Iris for so many years and helping her to grow as a good person. Trivia *The episode "The Birthday" has an imagination picture where Aunt Ellen wears a magical princess suit very similar to that of Ephedia when Auriana imagined if they would celebrate her birthday on Volta with a marathon. Apparently, this episode foreshadowed Ellen's true identity of being Ephedian, but is instead a bodyguard rather than a royal. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:LoliRock Category:LoliRock characters Category:Females Category:Ephedia Category:Ephedians Category:Royalty